


I Mind How We Lay In June

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mind how we lay in June, such a transparent summer morning; you settled your head athwart my hips and gently turned over upon me, and parted the shirt from my bosom-bone, and plunged your tongue to my barestript heart, and reached till you felt my beard, and reached till you held my feet.” - Walt Whitman</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mind How We Lay In June

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lending Libraries, or a Bibliography of the Avengers Initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458445) by [northatlantic (breakthecitysky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthecitysky/pseuds/northatlantic). 




End file.
